Different Outcome
by YamatoEX
Summary: Alright who the HELL decided that I should be reincarnated as Bakugo? Because I wanted a peaceful life WITHOUT having to deal with Super-Heroes VS. Villain shenanigans. Fine... If I have to be this dipshit then I'm doing things MY way. I WON'T be a angry piece of shit to people, well not ALWAYS! I gotta let it out sometimes too ya know? (SI-R! as Bakugo Katsuki)


_In front of a bank's entrance, two bodies filled with bullet wounds were being covered in a white sheet. Paramedics taking a young boy inside the ambulance to check if he had any injuries. News broadcasters going live, several vans parking fast, everything was a mess._

_"How's the kid?" One of the police officers asked._

_"He had minor scrapes before passing out. Poor kid, he's going to develop PTSD once he wakes up." A male medic answered._

_She grimaced. "And what about the other two?"_

_"Oh please, you saw it yourself!" He sighed. "The young man got shot through his chest. The other..."_

_"What? What happened to our culprit?"_

_"The kid said that Mr.- shot his head," The Doctor winced. "3 times, to make sure 'he's dead'."_

_"...Jesus. He shouldn't have done this."_

_"How do we bring the news to his parents then?" He looked at the sheet covered. "They're going to mourn for him."_

_"He did this because he had nothing to lose," She interrupted, getting a shocked look. "Taking the bullets, fighting the man, shooting him. He took that robber with him to his grave."_

_Lying sheets of a young corpse revealed his closed eyes with a satisfied look on his face. His right hand giving a middle finger towards the other dead body near him._

* * *

Sigh...

So, this is it huh?

I died, knowing that I sacrificed my life. Using myself as a shield for that kid. My heart didn't want to see a kid die in front of me. But I wanted to live, it doesn't matter though.

Because...

"Because If I had another chance at this, I'd do it again. The moment I had to get shot for it, I wasn't going to lose my only dying wish!" I yelled. "Taking the bastard with me as I die!"

And I gotta say, getting shot from behind hurt like hell. Fuckin' a, that rush I felt and the blood really makes it worse.

Ah well, it is what it is. Now brings me many questions.

Do I regret it? Do I regret wasting my life? So that another could live on without getting to experience their whole time in this world?

No, I don't. Even though it's morally wrong to kill the person who just about ended your life, I wouldn't have satisfied my revenge if he had gone to jail.

Couldn't forgive him. After all. he attempted to murder a child! I know that I can't go back once I end the life of a man with his own gun.

A sin that would send me straight to hell for this… And it's bullshit! In order to stop someone from hurting more, you gotta end it, yet that means you're one of 'em. Fuck off with that bullshit.

I'm not one for talking about Morality, and I'd rather not have to argue about it.

Tch, I need to stop being emotional. Can't go back now.

Whatever, my life wasn't great, anyway. Wasting my life playing games, not having a social life, ignoring responsibilities to the point of being abandoned.

It's all my fault, I can't blame the people who left me. As they continue their lives somewhere else.

Instead of wasting time hanging around a failure like me...

Heheh. I guessed you could say it was my stubbornness and anger that killed me. Funny, huh? It's time to see what fate has in store for someone like me.

Now, how do I move on into the afterlife? Guess I gotta let everything go and be happy.

I started to lose consciousness after I embraced that last feeling of happiness. "Heaven...Hell... Do whatever you want with me, I don't care anymore..."

That's when a bright light flashed before my eyes. A brief second, physical contact took hold of my hand, pulling me in.

Before I went to sleep…

* * *

...

...

...

Where… Where am I?

"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!" Some hairy doctor exclaimed while holding me?!

Eh? I'm a baby? But I'm 18! I shouldn't be this little!

"Here's your baby, Mr. and Ms. Bakugo!" He placed me onto this woman's arm who snuggled me.

Wait what? Bakugo? Isn't he from Boku No Hero Academia? Ms? Mr?

Are these his parents!?

"Honey he has your eyes and hair." The nervous man smiled. "Just like you."

"Yeah he does," My mother let out a grin."He's so cute..."

Please tell me this isn't happening... Nononono. I didn't want to get brought back as a baby!

"Have either of you decided to come up with a name for him?" The hairy doc asked.

"You should name him honey." My dad smiled at...god this is stupid, Mom. "For our firstborn child."

From what I remember, Bakugo's dad is Masaru, and that Mom of his is Mitsuki. Their appearances are too perfect, like real people.

You mean to tell me I'm reincarnated as that dipshit?! Oh, come on! I would've been fine with a background character!

No... This has to be a dream, that's gotta be it!

I should be waking up from this dream any second now… Lying down my bed while scratching my ass. Okay too much information, but you get what I mean!

Aaaand I feel physical contact... Aaaand I'm awake... This is happening. I got isekai'd into a world where murderers, dangerous organizations and much more have either dangerous/stupid superpowers.

To top it all up! I'm now the same guy who's involved with all of them... That explosion spiky-haired kid...

"I know what I'm naming him," Mitsuki smiled.

She held me closer, smiling oh so gentle. Not knowing that a fucking 18-year-old possessed what could've been the cocky top student in Class 1-A.

Ahem, besides the part about me mentally screaming and wishing that I wasn't a part of the cast. There's only one word I can think of about my current situation...

"Katsuki Bakugo."

Fuck.


End file.
